Leader
A leader is a warrior who is highest in the Clan Hierarchy. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in a Clan. Description Leaders are the head of their Clan. Their personality is the same as their Clan's and describes how his/her Clanmates treat others. The word of the Clan leader is law, proclamined by the warrior code, and all other Clan cats must obey them. They have their own den, and are assisted by a deputy in their tasks. They are responsible for the whole Clan, calling Clan meetings, appointing cats to new ranks, and making the toughest decisions. Each Clan has one leader, and their names end with the suffix ''-star.'' (Examples: Moon''star'', Lily''star'') Qualifications In order to become leader, a cat must meet these qualifications: *Mentored at least one Apprentice|apprentice *Selected by the previous leader to become deputy *Must have been deputy at the time of the leader's death, retirement, or banishment In order for a cat to become leader, the previous leader must also be deceased, have retired, have left, or been banished. Tasks A leader has various tasks and privileges: *Oversee the daily operations of the Clan and give them orders *Speak on behalf of their Clan at Gatherings *Lead the Clan in battles *Appoint new apprentices and assign them to mentors *Appoint new warriors once they've finished their training *Appoint a new deputy if the former deputy has died or resigned *Counsel with the deputy and the senior warriors and listen to their reports *Discuss prophecies and omens with their Clan's medicine cat, and listen to their advice *Solve conflicts between members of the Clan *Dealing with politics/conflicts that happen out of the Clan, but can still threaten the Clan *Decide if a non-Clan cat can join the Clan *Exile Clan members who severely broke the warrior code or who present a danger to the Clan *A leader is also expected to carry out warrior tasks, like going on patrols or mentoring apprentices *Call Clan meetings if necessary for the good of the Clan If the leader cannot carry out his or her tasks (for instance, because of illness or injury), the Clan deputy will substitute for them Appointment When the former Clan leader dies or willingly retires, the current Clan deputy is appointed as the new leader. He or she makes a journey to the Clans' sacred place, escorted by the Clan's medicine cat, to share tongues with their ancestors, receive their nine lives, and get their leader name. The ancestors greet the new leader with the following words: Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of your Clan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Nine Lives Upon sharing tongues with StarClan at their leadership ceremony, the new leader is granted nine lives by the ancestors. This does not necessarily mean they will live longer, but they can survive accidents or injuries that would claim the life of any other cat. Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually from the same Clan and whose life was meaningful to the cat, and a gift of an attribute. This process can be surprising and painful, but it is important for the leader to fight fiercly for the Clan. When the leader loses one of these lives, they black out and are taken to StarClan. There, a warrior ancestor speaks with the leader. The cat sees a pale outline of themselves that was their lost life. When the cat is revived back to consciousness, the wound or illness is removed to the best of StarClan's ability. If StarClan can't fix the ailment, each of the nine lives are ripped away. Demotion Leaders usually serve until the end of their lives, but there are some exceptions: Retirement A Clan Leader can resign if he or she wishes to do so. This is approved by StarClan, and the current deputy can be appointed as the new leader. The former leader loses their leader name and the lives granted by the ancestors. If the leader doesn't give up all of their lives, the next leader's lives will be subtracted. When a leader decides to retire, he or she must travel to the Moonstone/Moonpool and renounce their remaining lives, except for one. Then his or her deputy will succeed him or her. Banishment A Clan can demote a leader if they consider him or her unfit for the position. This is not approved by StarClan, and the ancestors won't recognize a new leader and give them their nine lives as long as the former leader is alive. It is possible that StarClan can't grant more than nine lives per Clan. Day-to-Day Life The Clan leader will take part in patrols and hunting, but usually leaves the actual organization of the patrols to the deputy. Most leaders take interest in all aspects of Clan life, kits, elders, warriors, etc. They also listen to cats' personal problems and attempt to help, most likely to keep their Clan argument-free. Their main job is to keep the Clan running smoothly. When something is wrong in the Clan, cats are to immediately tell the leader first. The leader also listens to recounts of patrols, making sure nothing threatens the Clan.